Not your regular fangirl
by coliferlive1
Summary: Killian Jones is one of the most famous and young soccer players from Canada. He’s an inspiration to many people, with fans all over the world. Including the 19 year old Emma Swan. Emma dreams of becoming a profesional just like the one person she looks up to and who she has a crush on. Killian. What happens when one day she gets the chance of stepping in his shoes?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Quick intro but I'm Melanie I'm 18 and this is the first time I've written a fanfic or story in general. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me a chance to maybe continue if it's enjoyable :)

 **Chapter 1**

"Mom, dad I'm leaving!"

The nineteen year old Emma Swan is not your regular girl next door. Unlike other girls her age, she loves sports. Especially soccer and dreams of becoming a professional soccer player one day. She works hard for her goals by studying sports and training three times a week "Alright have fun!" her adoptive mother says from the kitchen. Oh yeah and she's adopted by a lovely couple that love her dearly as if she were their own.

"I will thanks!" Emma's best friend Danielle or Dani as others call her, surprised her with tickets to a match of her favorite soccer team after having had a rough week. She heads outside to Dani who is waiting in the car to pick her up.

"Hey chica! How have you been?" says Dani as Emma gets in. "I've been counting the minutes and hours for this day so you decide the answer to that question" Emma says with a big smile. Dani laughs "Thought so. It's what you deserve after this stressful week"

Emma has been dealing with a lot of stuff in college, but has managed to survive and stay motivated until now. "Ugh don't remind me. I seriously was about to snap Gina's neck after her constant complaining during volleyball practice. She was just the cherry on top for this week" she says while rolling her eyes.

"Anyways..What's the news Dan. Anything special to tell me?" Dani looks over at her before starting the engine "Well except from my neighbor's complaint about my siblings running around and screaming like 'wild monkeys' Nope nothing special" Emma laughs "Doesn't she have anything better to do than knocking on your door every morning to tell you that?" Apparently not but oh well. You have to do something with your life right?"

Emma grins as she dreams away "Mhm." Dani looks over at her and shakes her head "You know daydreaming 24/7 over that..Julian, isn't doing something with your life Emma." Emma gasps dramatically "Excuse you Dani! First of all his name is Killian precious handsome man Jones and he makes everyone's day better so! Thinking of him is what I'll keep doing for the rest of my life"

Dani frowns and shakes her head grinning "Oh oh Emma..Should I be scared of your reaction then if I tell you I didn't get regular tickets but V.I.P tickets which is the reason I picked you up at this time" She says as if it's most normal thing in the world. Emma widens her eyes looking over at her best friend "What?! I swear to god Dani don't mess with me!" Dani smirks and continues driving "I'm not, it just means we're going to be at the teams training as well. That's all.." Emma gasps and slaps her friend's arm "Shut up you're joking!" Dani shrugs "Maybe, maybe not.."

Emma's cheeks hurt from how bright she's smiling "I'm gonna die oh my god. I hate but love you.." She hugs Dani very tight sideways "Wow wow okay! I'm driving. Let me go before I crash the car and you miss your chance of seeing your dream man sweating.." Emma lets go immediately and sits back straight, pressing her lips together to hide a smirk as she thinks of that sight. Dani looks over for a second and gapes at her "Hey! No dirty thoughts in my precious Fiat you hear me?!" Emma glares "I'm not a perv you weirdo..A girl..can dream okay?" Dani shakes her head chuckling "Sure, whatever you say Swan.."

Half an hour later Emma and Dani arrive at the arena where the soccer match will be held. Emma is fangirling on the inside as they walk towards the entry. Danielle notices and snorts as she shakes her head "Don't forget that you need to breathe honey.." Emma doesn't hear her as she's staring up at the arena. Dani slaps her arm to get her attention "Emma!" She looks up glaring at her "Hey! Let me take a moment okay?" Emma says as she goes back to her day dreaming.

Meanwhile inside the arena, the players are getting ready to start their training. Including Killian, one of the most successful and youngest soccer players from Canada. "Ready to add a new trophy to the collection?" David, one of the players and Killian's best buddy asks "Aye. Always am, you know that." Killian says with a grin. David pats him on the shoulder and smiles "That's what I want to hear" Killian nods and their coach calls them to start their training.

* * *

"And then he looks into your eyes and you'll be like wow is this heaven, because of his gorgeous blue eyes..oh those eyes. They could stop a world war and solv-"

"Emma!" Dani interrupts, standing in front of her.

"Do you have any other subjects to talk about or do I just have to keep listening to your daily rants over that Killian and his oh so beautiful eyes?" Emma scoffs "That's not the only thing I talk about.."

Dani gives her a look, making Emma roll her eyes "Okay fine I'll shut u-" Emma gasps as the field comes in sight and she can see the players—including Killian— train.

"Don't scream please! I'd like to keep my hearing for that Coldplay concert next month" Dani says before Emma can freak out. She nods "I-I'm calm I'm calm.." She let's out a breath "Dani, hold me I'm gonna die" she looks down at Killian "He's even prettier in real life.." she says amazed.

Dani looks at her as if she's crazy "He looks like an ant from up here. I think you should save your..admiration for when we're down in our seats" Emma looks at her friend narrowing her eyes "Wait, where exactly are we sitting then?"

Dani hands her the tickets. Emma looks through it and her eyes widen "Dani! That's so close!" Danielle smiles "Only the best for my favorite human being" She says with a grin. Emma smiles and hugs her tight "I really don't deserve this" "Stop saying that Ems. You deserve to be happy okay?" She nods "Okay.." she smiles and lets go of her. They both walk down to their seat, getting closer and closer to the field. Emma's heart pounding faster and faster with each step.

Killian is concentrating as his team and him are training. He can feel someone staring at him as he's protecting the goal with some of his team mates. Out of curiosity he looks up seeing a —in his opinion—beautiful blonde girl staring at him who quickly looks away as their eyes meet.

He smiles and keeps looking her way. Not realizing the arbitrator has blown on the whistle for the opposite team to take their shot until the ball collides with his crotch. He groans loud falling onto his knees "Bloody hell!"

David laughs and jogs over to him "A bit distracted huh?" Killian groans rolling his eyes as he stands up "Bugger off mate!" Their coach yells from the sideline "Jones what was that?! Eyes on the ball!" Killian sighs and goes back to focus on the game

As Emma is trying to hide her blush from her eye contact with Killian, Dani bursts out laughing "Oh! Did you see that?!" She slaps her knee continuing to laugh "His dick won't see the sunlight thanks to you!" Emma turns to look at her "What are you talking about? Who's.. dick?" Danielle gives Emma a look "What? I seriously don't know who you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about your oh so precious future husband you asshole!" Emma quirks an eyebrow "Uhm.. Chris Evans?" Dani looks at her confused "No! I'm talking about player number 10 down there" Emma blinks twice "Ten as in Killian Jones?" She nods "Oh.." Emma frowns "Wait but I didn't do anything! How can I possibly do something from up here?"

Danielle smirks "Well, you distracted him because of how pretty you are." Emma looks at her as if she's crazy "How? Because we had eye contact for 0.5 seconds?" "Mhm. He kept looking at you with those, 'gorgeous blue eyes' of his. Love at first sight is what Molly would say." Emma laughs "Oh Dani.. You're crazy. Not like I could ever date someone like him.." she looks down at her hands. Dani patting her knee "Never say never Emma.."

The training finishes after twenty minutes or so, some fans already starting to walk into the arena and finding their seats to support their favorite teams. The players have gone into their dressing rooms to get ready for the game and to get their usual pep talk from their coach.

Emma looks around a bit as she waits for the match to start "Shall we get some snacks before they start?" Dani asks "Yeah sure! Let's go before the nachos are gone." Danielle and Emma both get up and head to the bar to get some food and drinks "Dani, you mind if I go to the toilet real quick?" "No no I'll buy us something. You want the usual?" Emma nods "Alright!" Dani smiles and lets Emma go to the restrooms.

Emma goes to look for one as she walks through the crowd of fans, she accidentally ends up on the players floor and goes to the bathroom there. Finding it odd that there's no one in it. She shrugs it off and does her business.

In the mean time Killian decides to go to the restroom before the game starts. Once Emma is done she washes her hands and fixes her hair before going out to find Dani. At that same moment Killian walks out of the restrooms, Emma bumping into him as she is combing her hair with her fingers.

"Woah!" "Oof!" Emma collides with his chest and falls back onto the ground "You alright there love?" "Yeah yeah sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Killian reaches out his hand for her to take. Emma takes his hand and gets up with his help "Thank y-" She looks up, her heart stopping for a split second as Killian is smiling right down at her.

She clears her throat trying to appear calm "A-am I.. somewhere I shouldn't be perhaps?" Killian chuckles "I'm afraid you are lass. This is the players area" Emma scolds herself mentally. "Oh.. that explains why there wasn't a line for the toilet" she chuckles nervously.

Killian grins as they keep staring at each other until Emma's phone starts buzzing and Killian realizes he has to get on the field "Ah shit! Sorry love, I have to go" Emma looks down at her phone seeing she has four missed calls from Danielle "Yeah me too.." she chuckles

"Uhm.. G-Good luck on the match. I hope you win" Emma says as calmly as she can. Killian nods with a grin "Thanks love" Emma blushes and smiles down at the ground, going back out to find Dani. Killian watches her leave totally mesmerized, but quickly remembers he's late. He runs back to where he came from and gets ready for the match.

Emma quickly goes back to Danielle who is impatiently waiting for her "Were you taking a shit? That took forever! Where the hell were y-.."

"Dani calm down! You won't believe what the heck just happened" Emma tells her best friend about what just happened, from the wrong bathroom situation to bumping into her favorite soccer player

"What?! That's awesome Emma!" "It's not! I totally embarrassed myself" Dani frowns "I'm sure you didn't. From what you told me, it doesn't seem like you have" She smiles and takes her back to their seats "Come on lets watch your man play yeah?" Emma chuckles and nods as they get back, right on time.

During the whole first part of the match Emma stays fanatic like she always is when it comes to sports, cheering for the Vancouver team and Killian obviously who sometimes here and there sends a smile her way. Danielle is just enjoying the happiness Emma shows and whatever is going on between her and 'number 10' as she says.

When it's half time, Dani decides to get them more drinks while Emma just stays there on her seat. Killian is standing at the sideline drinking some water, wiping his mouth with his shirt. Emma looks over at him a few times and David notices

"Hey Jones!" Killian looks up "What?" "I think I found your first fan" David says while nodding Emma's way. Killian rolls his eyes and looks over to where he's looking. Emma having looked away at that point. "How do you even know she is my fan?" David grins "She's been staring at you the whole time"

Killian smirks "Well I mean.. I am devilishly handsome you know. Are you getting jealous Nolan?" He grins as David slaps the back of his head "You don't have to be jealous my love. No one will take me away from you!" Killian says as they're joking around "Screw you Jones!" He blows David a kiss and warms up before they have to play again.

Emma is scrolling through her phone as she waits for Danielle to come back. What she doesn't know is that Dani arranged something for Emma that she'll most definitely love. Dani returns after ten minutes with some drinks and popcorn along with a creepy smile plastered on her face which makes Emma cringe.

"Take that grin off of your face. It's scary." Danielle wiggles her eyebrows at her which makes Emma question herself who she's friends with "What is wrong with you?" Dani smirks "Oh.. nothing" Emma narrows her eyes "You're up to something. I know you Danielle Garcia!"

She shrugs "I have nothing to hide" "Sure you don't." Emma rolls her eyes and looks back at the field as the match continues. Fifteen minutes into the second half Killian takes the ball and runs towards the goal, Emma cheering and clapping loud for her favorite player

"Whooo! Come on you can do it!" Dani grins and shakes her head muttering "Oh Ems.. You have no idea what's waiting for you" Indeed, Emma didn't know what was waiting for her after her favorite team won with 3-1, which meant that the game had ended.

"That was awesome!" Dani nods "Mhm it was nice to see." Emma smiles "Thank you for tonight Dan. I really enjoyed it" she says as they get up. "Who says this is the end of the night?" Dani says with a grin

"What else have you planned then? Should I text my parents or..?" Dani waves her off "No no! It won't take too long. Come on.." She grabs Emma's hand and takes her to the players area where Emma was earlier "Dani what are you doing? We aren't supposed to be here!" "But what if we are?" Dani nods at a security guard who came to pick them up "Are you Emma?" The tall man asks while looking at Emma. Emma nods, a bit timidly "Y-Yeah.."

"Come with me" She looks over at Danielle who is smirking and they both follow the man towards the player's lounge "Where are we going?" "You'll see" Says Dani as they enter the lounge. Emma's eyes widen as they get greeted by the team players.

Killian grinning up at her while David is teasing him.

"Oh my.. Dani! Did you do this?" "I might have arranged something" Emma smiles and hugs her best friend "Thank you thank you thank you!" Dani chuckles and hugs her back before pulling away and pushing her into the player's direction who say hi to her. Emma scratches behind her ear before waving at them and introducing herself.

They all spend some time talking, taking pictures and signing a jersey for Emma that she can take home as well. Once it's Killian's turn to sign it he grins, looking at her "So we meet again lass" Emma blushes slightly "Appears so.." She looks over at Danielle who's talking to David before looking back at Killian who's now looking at her without realizing.

She clears her troath snapping them both out of their day dream "So. Great match." she smiles sweetly "Aye, always is." "Right." she chuckles not really knowing what to say. Killian finishes signing her jersey, handing it over to her "Here you go love. You'd fit in our team now with that" He says with a grin.

Emma smiles "Well, I do hope I can one day" Killian cocks his head to the side "You into soccer, lass?" She nods "Hm, you don't hear that much from a girl nowadays" She grins "I know. I don't really look like the sporty type but believe me, I am" He smiles "That's nice. I hope you'll achieve your dreams, Emma"

She blushes a bit, never having imagined her name coming out of his mouth "Thank you" she plays with her hands "You know, you were actually the reason I wanted to play soccer." He smiles at her "Really? How come?" She shrugs "I guess because I've dreamt of becoming a professional soccer player since I was little and you were and are quite successful at a young age" he grins squeezing her shoulder "I'm sure you'll succeed love. If you work hard enough, everything is possible"

She smiles bright "I hope training three times a week is enough?" "That's a start yeah" he says with a sweet smile. He suddenly gets an idea and smirks, making Emma tilt her head looking a bit confused "How would you feel, if I said you could train with the team some day?" Emma's eyes widen "Really?" he nods smiling as Emma clasps a hand over her mouth "That would be a dream!"

He chuckles "Aye, sometimes does feel like one" She is screaming inwardly, not believing this is really happening. Danielle looks over at Emma as she can feel her excitement, excusing herself to David. She walks over to the duo "What's up Swan?" Killian raises his eyebrow at the nickname "Uh.. I may or may not have gotten an offer to train with the team?"

He smirks looking over at the two girls "Emma that's awesome!" Dani looks over at Killian "She is an amazing player. You'd have to be careful that you don't lose from her" Dani says with a grin on her face "Oh hush you." Emma says with a blush on her cheeks.

Killian grins "I'd love to see that happening." Danielle smirks at Emma who is trying to contain herself. "O-oh, I wouldn't be too worried" she chuckles nervously "I'm not _that_ good."

"Nonsense! You beat that Oliver's ass last week at school. And he is, well aggressive with sports." Emma looks at her, remembering what she's talking about. "That was just luck." Dani rolls her eyes "Sure it was. Anyways, congrats Emma!" She smiles and nods a thank you.

Killian clears his troath "So, Swan. I take it you're joining us soon then for the training?" Emma nods, blushing. "Yeah. I'll be there" He smiles. "Good." Emma grins "Good."

After they've set the day and time for the training Emma can join, the girls say their goodbyes to the team and head back home. Danielle drops Emma off at her house and drives herself home.

Emma is super grateful for today. She can't stop thinking of what happened today as she lays in her bed, staring up at the posters of her idol. Of Killian. It felt like a dream. A wonderful dream that she would never want to be woken from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hi! Just wanted to quickly say thank you for the love I've already gotten for this story. I promise I'll try my best to keep the story going, but since it's my first ever writing it might be a bit slow as you can see. For now, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Love Melanie x

 **Chapter 2**

The days have gone by quite quickly. Emma getting more and more excited about the soccer practice she's going to join, with Killian of course.

It's Friday, the day before the practice and Emma can't get ready for the weekend without her best friend's help.

"So, have you finally decided on what you're going to wear? Or am I supposed to stay online until you've finally made your choice?" Danielle's voice sounds from the laptop that is on Emma's bed.

Emma snorts from between her clothes "What I'm going to wear? It's soccer practice not a date."

Dani grins at her screen "Well, it almost is now that you're going to be around that Jones guy for a whole day. So, I'd say wear those red shorts from last summer."

Emma walks over to her bed, leaning down to the webcam "Dani, you know damn well I outgrew those shorts. You'd basically see my fat ass!"

"Exactly! More chances for Juli-"

Emma interrupts her real quick

"Killian. It's Killian."

Dani rolls her eyes, correcting herself.

"For KILLIAN, to get distracted and lose from you. You have a pretty ass if I do say so myself."

Emma's jaw drops slightly from the words that are coming out of Danielle's mouth.

"You are so.. weird. I still question why I'm friends with you" Emma says with a small smile.

Dani smirks "Because you love me, duh."

Emma shakes her head smiling "Okay maybe a little, but I just think I'll wear what I normally wear to practice."

Danielle clicks her tongue "I'm sure that's good enough. But wear one of those cute tops. It's gonna be warm tomorrow."

Emma walks back to her closet to look for a top through the few she has. "Hm, which one though? I know I had dozens of those 'cute tops' you like so much, but miss Danielle stole most of them"

Dani takes a strand of hair, wrapping it around her finger as she ignores Emma's comment.

"Why don't you wear that blue one with the police logo you wore at summer camp? I'm sure you can match Killian's eyes with those."

Emma shakes her head smiling softly as she grabs the top Dani's talking about, walking back to her bed and flopping onto it

"Go to sleep dude. You're being crazier than usual. I promise I'll wear it, just because you're trying to help." She says while holding the shirt in front of the web cam.

Dani rolls onto her stomach, looking at the screen "Perfect! Now I'll fulfill your wishes mi amor and I'll leave you to your daily Killian fantasies while I go to sleep." She says with a grin.

Emma laughs and shakes her head at her "Alright. I'll text you tomorrow okay? Or call, depending on how bad I need to scream."

Dani chuckles "Sure. Have fun and don't do things you shouldn't be doing... in public." She adds with a wink.

Emma blushes and gives her the finger "Screw you! Goodbye Danielle." Dani wiggles her eyebrows and blows her a kiss before ending the skype call.

Emma closes her laptop and leaves it on her desk. She decides to pack a gym bag for tomorrow with her soccer equipment and some clean clothes for after the practice.

Once she has everything, she zips the bag closed and leaves it on the ground next to her shoes. As she's done that, she turns off the lights in her room and heads downstairs to join her parents for a cup of coffee.

"Ah, there you are my sweetheart. Was wondering what kept you so long." Her father says as she reaches the last step.

She looks up at the sound of her father and smiles at the sight of her parents waiting for her at the table with their coffee and Emma's.

"Sorry, was getting everything ready for tomorrow."

She sits down and takes the mug from her mom, who smiles at her.

Her father nods "You sure you don't want me to drive you tomorrow?"

Emma shakes her head "No thank you. It's fine really and besides I don't want you to get up early on your free weekend."

He reaches out to caress her face "Honey, I really don't mind. I'd do anything for my daughter"

Emma gives him a soft smile, leaning into his touch "Dad stop. You're gonna make me cry. I'm an emotional mess you know that."

Her parents chuckle "Your father is right sweetie. We would do anything for you. That's what parents are for don't ever forget that. We love you." Her mom says with a smile.

Emma sighs contently "I love you too. A lot." They all smile and finish their coffee together.

After their usual evening routine with talks and laughter, Emma says goodnight to her parents and heads back to her room to go to sleep.

Once her head lands on the pillow she falls asleep in an instant. A smile on her face as she—even in her sleep—can't stop thinking of her dream that's really going to come true.

* * *

The next day Emma gets woken by her alarm that goes off at 05:30 am. A bit early, but she'll do anything to make a good impression and to be on time. She groans and reaches for her phone to turn the alarm off. Dropping her head back onto her pillow "Five more minutes." She mumbles, but doesn't really get that chance as her phone goes off again, but not from her alarm. Nope it's Danielle who is calling her. Emma looks up from her pillow. "What the-" she once again grabs her phone and picks up.

"Dani what the hell?! It's five in the morning why are you awake?"

Emma sits up and turns on the lights, wiping away the sleep from her eyes.

"Well damn, good morning to you too amiga." Dani says in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened to your sleep? I thought you loved to sleep." she grabs her glasses and waits for the brunette to answer.

Dani rolls her eyes "Can you blame me? I'm too excited for you. I just wanted to be right on time to say have fun cause I'm such a great friend, but you knew that already."

Emma chuckles and gets out of bed, her phone pressed to her ear "Thank you, but you know a text would've been just fine. There really was no need for you to get up _this_ early just to tell me that." She says with a small smile on her face, totally adoring her best friend for the things she does.

"I know, I know. But I could sense your feels, you know how creepy we are. All these, telepathic things as if we were aliens and send each other messages through our minds."

Emma tries to hold back a laugh as she puts her phone on speaker and down on her vanity table

"You are a special one aren't you? But you know that's normal in this friendship Danielle."

She walks over to her closet to grab some socks and underwear along with the clothes she prepared the night before, so she can go shower once she's done calling.

"If you say so señorita. Anyways that's all for now. I'll leave you to get ready and for me to go back to sleep cause I indeed need my sleep."

Emma smiles at her phone "Of course you do. I'll call you later today alright?"

"You better! I need to hear everything after today, but text me when you've arrived yeah?" Dani says being concerned as always.

Emma nods at her phone, taking it of speaker and back to her ear "I will, don't worry. Sleep well Dani."

"Thank you mi amor. Have fun but not too much fun eh?" Danielle's usual smirk is plastered on her face even if she's tired.

Emma shakes her head "Goodbye Danielle!" with that she hangs up, a grin on her face as gets ready to start her day.

* * *

After half an hour or so Emma is standing in the kitchen to make some sandwiches and coffee to take with her, all dressed and ready to go. She cleans up the kitchen once she's done and pet's her cat goodbye.

She grabs her car keys and quietly closes the door behind her. Passing her parent's Range Rover and walking over to her dearest yellow bug. She throws her gym bag in the back and starts the engine once she's in her car. Driving off to the arena for a very exciting day.

Just like Emma, Killian is also on his way for practice as if it's any other normal day. Though he hasn't been able to stop thinking of her, of Emma and now today he's going to see her again. As he's driving he questions himself why he has such a weird feeling in his stomach every time he thinks of her. Also, why is he so excited for today? It's just practice. He shrugs it off and continues his journey to the arena.

Once he's arrived, he gets out of his car and goes to the entrance. Following far behind, is Emma who arrived a few minutes before he did. The bright pink gym bag on her shoulder, her phone in her hands as she's reading her notes so she can find the entrance. As she's walking she doesn't notice Killian who's only a few steps ahead of her. Until she wants to turn the opposite way and crashes into him. Just like when they first met.

"Oof!" Emma gasps as she collides with his back, without noticing she's grabbing his shirt to keep her balance. Killian turns to look over his shoulder, giving the petite blond a smile "Why love, you really have a way of greeting me don't you?"

She blushes and quickly lets go of his shirt, letting her arms fall to the side "God sorry. I-I was just looking for the entrance, but seems I found it now?" she says with a nervous chuckle.

Killian chuckles and turns around smiling down at her "Aye you did. And perfectly on time as well lass. Maybe even too early but that's alright."

Emma nods. Killian still smiling down at her, making Emma look up as she feels him staring and returns the smile.

Killian clears his troath "Anyways, let's go inside. Need any help with that?" He nods at her bag.

"Oh no, don't worry. Thank you." She smiles and follows him into the building.

Killian guides her to the dressing rooms, passing some doors and explaining her what's behind them

"And here is where we get changed." He says while putting down his bag on the bench.

Emma looks around the room a bit and smiles "Nice. My dressing room isn't this fancy, but I don't mind at all." She says with a chuckle.

"Very well lass. Now, you can get dressed here or if you prefer there are bathrooms as well next door."

He says, already stripping off his shirt.

Emma turns around, her breath hitching in her troath as his toned form comes in view.

"I-..I'm uh going to t-the bathroom." She quickly looks away and takes her bag with her to get changed.

Some minutes later, she walks out the bathroom —dressed in her soccer outfit— to look for Killian, who surprisingly is leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are Swan. You ready?" He says with a friendly smile.

Emma gives a nod, smiling back at him.

"You waiting for me?" she says with a grin.

"Only being the gentleman I am, Swan."

Emma blushes and hums. Killian tries to hide a smirk that's slightly forming and moves off the wall.

"Shall we?"

As Emma doesn't answer, too distracted, Killian nudges her slightly trying to get her attention.

"Swaaan?"

Emma looks up from the floor with big eyes and gives him a confused look "huh?"

Killian chuckles and tilts his head slightly "You ready to go onto the field?"

Emma gives a nervous smile "Oh! Y-yeah ofcourse..lol"

Killian snorts slightly "Lol? Isn't that something you only say in texts, or have I missed something in my teenage years?"

Emma looks at him with big eyes, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"I- Well..yeah? It does get used in texts, but you know." she chuckles trying to hide her nerves

Killian gives her a grin, staring down into her emerald eyes.

"Alright lass. I believe you."

Emma stares in awe at him not sure what to say, her rosy cheeks saying enough. She clears her throat and nods. "Right..uhm. S-Shall we go then?"

Killian gives a small smirk and nods. "Sure, love."

He motions for her to follow him and guides her towards the team's meeting room where they always meet up with the coach, though the room is empty only them and some water bottles in it.

Emma frowns slightly as she looks around.

"Where is everyone? Are we that early?"

Killian chuckles softly and opens a door that leads to the field, David and three other team mates can be seen sitting on the bench.

"No worries love. Not everyone likes to get up early, but like I said, you are right on time. If you want to get enough practice." He says with a slight grin.

"Are you underestimating me Jones?" Emma says, trying to play his little game.

Killian raises his eyebrow as they stop walking.

"I have said no such thing. Although, I'd like to see what you have in store..Swan."

Emma smirks slightly, feeling confident. "Alright then. What are you waiting for?"

She walks past him and goes onto the field, feeling Killian drilling a hole in the back of her head. As she gets closer to where the players are seated, she looks back at Killian who smiles at her and greets his teammates.

"Morning moron and good morning to you Emma."

David says as he spots them. Killian narrows his eyes and gives him an annoyed look, making Emma chuckle softly as she holds out her hand for him to shake. David looks down at her small hand and back up at her face with a shocked look on his.

"I only accept hugs or I'll take my good morning back." He says while crossing his arms. Emma starts laughing and shakes her head as she leans up for a hug.

"Is that better?" She says while trying to breathe from how hard he's squeezing her. "God okay, I'll take that as a yes"

David let's her go —not before petting her head— and smiles. "There's nothing better than a nice tight hug from good ol' Dave. Right darling?" He says while winking at Killian, who just pulls a straight face at him.

"Whatever you say Nolan." Killian says with a slight annoyance in his voice.

David gasps and points a finger at him "It's charming to you! And I say that I want your Emma on my team." He says while holding Emma close to him, making her blush. "I need to see her win from your dashing ass."

Killian raises his eyebrow and scoffs, making Emma turn her head at him.

"Oh please, there's no way that will happen. Today is our turn to win again. You didn't last time cause you cheated, so."

Killian pretends to flip his hair before leaning down to fix the laces of his shoes. But those actions quickly stop once Emma says something that catches his attention.

"But last time he didn't have me in his team. You have no idea what I'm like on the field, so watch it Jones." She says as she walks over to stand pretty close to him, making him stand up. Only inches away from her.

"I'd like to see you win today. I warned you that I can also play your little games." Emma says with a low whisper.

Killian looks into her emerald eyes feeling his heart beat faster than it actually should, but he manages to remain calm. Once he's done staring into her eyes he nods and moves a step back with a grin.

"Alright then, Swan. Point taken. We'll see what happens today, but don't waste your tears once we win."

Emma raises her eyebrow at him and bites her lip before patting his cheek. "No worries. I can get you some tissues, Jones"

As Emma steps away, she can hear the boys 'Oooh' and she smirks at Killian while walking over to David who has a grin plastered on his face. Killian stares at her in shock, but with a grin as well. He nods and raises his hands in defense as he moves back as well.

"Okay boys! And..Emma." Killian starts, with a smirk. "We'll split up in teams and do the usual, but don't play too rough otherwise we'll hurt the Swan. Let's go!"

Emma scoffs and shakes her head "No no no, that's not how we're doing it. Just play like you always do. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I like it rough." She says while narrowing her eyes at Killian.

David looks between Killian and Emma, and can't help but laugh and cheer for Emma as he welcomes her into his team with open arms.

"Emma, you are my new best friend. I like you better then Killian now." He makes sure to say it loud enough for Killian to look back and flip David the finger.

Emma laughs and just nods. Together they walk to their part of the field and discuss their positions with the rest of the team. Once they've done that, they high five each other and Emma walks towards the middle of the field, having the honor of being captain and waiting for the head or tails moment against Killian.

"Fancy seeing you here love, are you the captain now?" Killian says as he walks over to the middle of the field as well.

Emma gives a small grin "It's captain Swan for you and yes, yes I am. Why? Are you scared?" She pouts at him pretending to cry.

Killian moves to lean in a bit and whisper. "No, absolutely not. I just like a challenge and you, captain Swan are a great example of one."

He steps back and nods at the coin their coach is holding. Emma goes for heads, which leads Killian to go for tails. The coach throws it in the air and they all wait for it to fall. Emma smirks as it lands on heads, making Killian give her a nod and tell her that ladies go first.

Emma winks and motions for him to step away so she can kick the ball. As he does so, she moves a few steps back before jogging over and kicking the ball into the air, making sure it goes the right way. Once the ball is in the air everyone starts running and pushing. Emma follows the ball as well, making sure she stands free so no one can block her way.

Of course Killian notices her movements as he keeps a close eye on her, to make sure he moves at the right time. Emma moves forward as the ball starts to drop onto the field, looking over to spot her team mates so she knows who to play to.

She also spots Killian following her. She decides to play around with him and stops running for a few seconds, giving David a nod as a signal he should follow the ball. Meanwhile she looks over at Killian who's staring right back at her.

"Are you lost Jones? Or do you always stop running in the middle of a game." Emma says while adjusting her ponytail.

Killian scoffs and stays a few feet away from her "I have no idea what you're talking about, love. I'm just..standing here and waiting.."

Emma hums and crosses her arms "Waiting huh? So you wouldn't mind if I just-" Before she can finish her sentence Emma starts sprinting towards David who is close to the ball ready, just like they planned.

Killian shakes his head and mutters a soft 'minx' under his breath before he starts running after her. Along with the captains, the rest of the teams follow Emma who is on the lead now with the ball as she runs towards the goal of the opposite team.

Once she's close enough to the goal, she tricks the keeper into kicking the ball to the left side before actually kicking it to the right side and making the first score of the day in only a few minutes. The guys on her team cheer and walk over for some high fives and some hugs.

Once they're done celebrating they continue playing and training throughout the rest of the day, with a lot of laughter and fun.

It's their last round of playing. Both teams have made the same amount of goals which means they have to play the deciding game. This will show who wins today. Both Emma and Killian's team are heads to heads in a circle deciding what they're gonna do.

"Alright lads you've seen the way Emma and her team plays. We have to find a way to top those tactics! Any ideas?" Killian looks over at his mates waiting for several answers.

"Play rougher!" "Pushing!" "Cheating!"

Killian rolls his eyes and shakes his head, raising his voice. "We're not some bloody animals! No, we have to find other ways to make sure we get that last point! Understood?"

The boys answer with a 'yes' and they jump up and down to motivate each other. Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Emma and her team can be found in their same position. Discussing their next plans.

"Alright boys, last round. We'll keep that same energy we used throughout the entire game, but we need to give that 100%. We play fair! If our enemies decide not to? Then I have a little plan, but don't worry when it happens. Just go for that goal! Got it?"

Everyone nods and they pull away. Emma yells a 'let's go!' And everyone goes back in position. Killian walks to the middle of the field as well as Emma and waits for her to arrive so they can start the last round.

"May the best team win, Swan. Have to tell you I'm impressed. Hope your little skills are good enough to win the kisses."

Emma scoffs and leans up to look at him "The kisses? Are you attracted to me already Jones? Cause if so, I'd be careful not to lose. I'd enjoy those kisses a lot."

She smirks knowing he means the chocolates she saw earlier, but decides to make him sweat.

Like she expected, Killian starts to turn red and stutter. "I-I didn't mean it l-like that. Just uh..Hershey's. T-those kisses.." He trails off as Emma starts laughing, giving her a frown.

"Oh Killian, I knew exactly what you meant. Told you, you can't play games with me. May the best team win Jones."

Emma backs away not before patting his cheek and waits for the start signal so she can begin the game by kicking the ball.

With Killian still standing in shock, Emma already starts running once the ball is high in the air. Just as planned everyone gives those extra percents, making Emma feel proud. Once Killian realizes what's going on, he snaps out of it all and starts running as fast as he can.

Killian can spot Emma nearby the goal and waists no time in trying to approach her before she can make the last point. As he's centimeters away he reaches for her waist trying to hold her back.

Emma looks back as she feels some hands around her, making her stumble to the ground and taking Killian down with her. He falls on top of her and she cries out pretending her knee is hurting, following her little plan.

Emma rolls over with a painful look on her face as Killian gets off her. He looks down at her feeling guilty as he stands up. He holds out his hand for her to take. "Come on love, let's get a look at you."

Emma shakes her head and moves to sit up, making a little act as she reaches for her knee.

"Ah! Damn that hurts."

Killian looks around at the boys who stopped running and walking, trying to catch up to the scene in front of them. He looks back at Emma and once again holds out his hand.

"I'll help you Swan, come on now. We have to get that checked."

Emma looks up at his face and then his hand. Without any more hesitation she reaches up to take his hand, but not before pulling hard at it yanking him to the ground. She manages to roll away before he falls on top of her.

With a loud thump Killian falls to the ground, he turns around onto his back frowning at Emma "Swan what the-.. What are you doing?"

Emma brushes off some dirt from her shorts and smirks. "I'm going to get those kisses. No worries we can share."

She laughs leaving him there before jogging back onto the field and going after the ball to make that last point. She catches up with her team mates and together they make their way towards the goal.

Meanwhile Killian starts to get up knowing there's no point in winning from the blonde that's already kicking the ball into the goal. He jogs over to her as she made the final point and waits for her to get out of all the hugs from her team.

She looks over Jakes' —one of his other team mates— shoulder and smiles at Killian once she pots him watching her. She excuses herself and walks over to him with a slight limp.

Killian looks down at her knee that's turning a bit purple and back up at her. "You sure that knee is alright?"

Emma shrugs "I've had worse, don't worry about me. I won't die cause of a purple knee." She says with a small chuckle.

Killian is not entirely convinced so he offers her help. "Let me look at it? I can help." He says with a soft smile.

"No no it's fine, I promise."

"Swan, let me help. So it won't turn worse."

Emma tilts her head and gives a laugh. "Killian, I said it's fine."

He is still not convinced so he grabs her arm as she tries to move away from him.

"It won't be if you don't take care of it right now. Come on, let's go put something on that knee of yours."

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you.."

Emma says with twinkling eyes as she slightly adores how he wants to take care of her, after being a totally different person on the field. Just like..her? Does she see herself in his eyes? In the way he actually is?

She snaps out of her thoughts once he gives a small squeeze into her hand he took to guide her back towards the dressing rooms. Emma smiles and walks together with him, not bothering to say anything to David and the other boys of her team.

They take a quiet walk to the dressing rooms passing some kids that also train in the stadium. Once they've arrived Killian makes her sit down so he can grab some ice and the emergency kit.

"Killian you don't have to do all this..it's just a knee. Like I said I've had worse so I'll survive, I promise."

He ignores her comments as he walks around the room to grab the necessary things. Once he has everything he sits down next to Emma.

"Put your leg here. I don't take no for an answer" he says while patting his lap.

Emma sighs to stop herself from arguing. She moves to lift her leg, putting it in his lap just like he said. Killian scoots a bit closer so he has her knee in the right spot, making their bodies feel each other's heat by how close they are now.

He wraps the bag of ice in a towel and carefully puts it on her knee, making Emma jump. Killian gives her a look as an 'I told you so' and leaves the ice there for some minutes. Emma looks up at him and smiles, starting a conversation.

"I really enjoyed today..forgot to thank you so, thank you. I loved it"

"No need to thank me love. I enjoy making our fans happy as best as we could and that brunette lass of yours helped out as well. You have some great potential Swan, I'm really impressed."

Emma smiles softly, thinking back at the time people used to laugh at her for liking soccer.

"Thanks..at least you can see the effort I put into this sport. People at school just laugh about it, about everything I do really. But I don't care, not anymore."

Killian looks at her, just listening to her talk and nodding here and there to show the interest. They talk for a little bit more until Emma's knee starts to go numb from the ice. They just laugh as he replaces the ice for some cream that will help the bruising.

"There you go! That should help the injured Swan."

Killian says with a proud grin. Emma snorts at him and moves to put her leg back on the ground, standing up as Killian does the same.

"So. Uhm I think I should go..I can take a shower when I'm home. Wouldn't want to waste any more of your time. I'm sure you and the boys would like to freshen up."

Killian smiles "It's no problem at all love. If you want you can shower? No one is here yet. Except for us of course."

"No it's alright, I have to go so. And I actually do prefer my baths after soccer."

Emma says with a soft chuckle as she closes up her bag. Killian let's out a chuckle as well and nods.

"Alright then, I'll walk you out if that's no problem?"

Emma looks over at him and shakes her head telling him it's no problem for her. In fact, she doesn't mind at all to spend a little more time with him.

Killian smiles and guides her out the room, not before she quickly says goodbye to everyone. She jogs back to Killian who's just smiling at her. Together they walk towards the exit. Once they come to a halt, they turn to look at each other. Not realizing how close they're standing in reality.

"Don't forget your kisses. Would be a shame if after today you leave them here." Killian says making Emma tilt her head and stare at his lips.

"Kisses..?" Emma trails off as she's still looking at his lips, once she realizes what he's talking about she shakes herself out of the hypnosis. "Oh! Right, the chocolates. Ha, no I didn't forget! I'm going to eat those with love I promise."

Killian laughs and hands her the bag with the Hershey's and some other small gifts for her. Feeling his cheeks turn red as their fingers brush against each other while she takes the bag from him.

Emma feels her cheeks do the exact same thing and she just looks down, letting out a small chuckle.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then? I once again, really enjoyed today. Thank you Killian."

"I told you not to thank me, love. It was my pleasure. Also, who says this is a goodbye? Before you know it we will see each other again." Killian says with a grin

Emma frowns slightly as she looks back and forth into his eyes. "Really? How are you so sure about that?"

"I just know. Just promise me you will get everything out of the bag I just handed over to you." He says with a slightly pleading look.

She nods and gives him a reassuring smile "I will. I promise, Killian." He smiles and nods.

"Good."

"Good."

Emma smiles again as she repeats him before giving him a tight hug. Killian stands there in shock for some seconds, but doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her small figure. Without noticing he nuzzles his nose in her hair, breathing in her surprisingly floral scent.

As Emma pulls away, he let's go of her letting his arms fall to the side.

"Goodbye Killian."

"Goodbye, Swan."

Emma gives him one last smile before walking out the door onto the parking to find her car. She can't help but make her cheeks hurt by how hard she's smiling as she walks. Once she's found her car she puts the bag in the passenger's seat and walks around to the driver's side.

As she's seated, she lets out an excited scream she's been holding in the whole day. She makes a happy dance and slaps her steering wheel. Accidentally making the car horn go off. She quickly comes back to her senses and starts the engine.

"Holy fuck!"

Once the very last bit of her excitement has left, she pulls out of the parking spot and drives back home after the best day ever. The smile she's had on her face ever since she left the stadium, stays there throughout the entire drive home.

Just like Killian's as he watches her drive away into the horizon. What has she done to him? All he can say is, he enjoyed this day as much as she did.


End file.
